Secrets in her eyes
by Diamond of Marina
Summary: Maura and Jane were caught in a cave chamber of an underground labyrinth where their team was haunting a suspect. While frightening for their lives, Jane is getting very open towards Maura.
1. Chapter 1

_"Sometimes the love of your life is already on your side and you just don't recognize it._  
><em>Maybe because you'd never think about the person in that way. And maybe it is your best friend. She is on your side, day by day. She gives you strength, she believes in you, she knows you, she loves you. But would you ever think that she is the one, just because of that?<em>  
><em>No. Instead you are digging in the mens world for a fitting shoe, just because you are thinking that this is the right way. <em>  
><em>And you wonder why this shoes are always worn out quickly whereas your best friend is always staying."<em>

Jane was deeply into her work as she realized that something was knocking kindly on the frame of her office door.

"Jane." said Maura.  
>Jane lifted up her hand to stop Maura for a second. She was intensively reading something with her eyebrows down.<br>As she finished, she pushed herself with her arms from the desk and looked at Maura.

"I knew it! I Knew it!"

"Wha...what did you know, Jane?" Maura questioned warm, but confused.  
>"Never mind..." Jane shook her head and her long, waved hair was dancing around her shoulders.<br>"Just talking to myself."  
>She betook herself to her computer screen to close the document she just read.<br>Maura was taking a short breath and lifted up her finger like a teacher.

"You know - selftalk is a sign of..."

"Okay Maura, what did you want to tell me? Something?"

"Never mind Jane, if you have a lot of work, we could meet later...for a glass of wine..."

Maura pretended that she doesnt care if Jane is not paying attention to her, but it always drives her crazy. She is used to be an important person for which everyone would die to hear her saying something. And after all that she is a doctor!  
>But Jane doesnt care. She treats her like her sister, not like a doctor. And actually thats good. Maura tries to calm herself down with this thoughts.<p>

"Maura, I'm sorry."

"No I didnt want to accuse you of that! I wanted to say that I'd understand!"

Jane supports herself with her hand on her legs and got outta her chair, lurched slowly in front of Maura, looked at her with the sweetest look ever on a half bevelled head.

"Just tell me" she said and raised her dark eyebrows up, "Please?"

Maura scanned her dark brown eyes and finally begun to lift up her hands with a little box on them.  
>Janes eyes fell down on this little box.<p>

"What is that?" she asked like a courious little boy.

"Its for you." Maura almost whispered with a grin on her lips.  
>Maybe she was more excited than Jane was now.<br>Jane opened the box gently without taking it from Mauras hands.  
>"Ha!" yelled Jane " You are too much, Maura!" she laughed.<br>"LLBFF!" Jane took a necklace outta the box and held it up in the air.  
>The little pendant with the letters LLBFF dangled above her head.<p>

"Have you ever noticed that we know each other excactly 1 Year now? I mean like best friends."

"Oohh, its our anniversary today, you are goooood, Maura. Can you put it on me?"

"Turn around!"

Maura grabbed her hair and put it over Janes shoulder.  
>She closed the necklace and waited for Jane to turn around.<p>

"Beautiful!" she diagnosed and clapped her hands together.  
>"LLBFF..." Jane just answered, still laughing.<br>"Is it rediculous?" Maura asked carefully and tipped the pendant softly with her fingers.  
>Well, okay, maybe its a little funny to wear a necklace with the letters LLBFF, but...<p>

"No, its perfect, Maura, just perfect!"

Jane smiled brightly at her friend.

"Give me a hug, your are so sweet."  
>Jane wrapped her arms as close as possible around Maura.<br>After a few seconds of that big, tight hug, Jane checked her watch.

"I gotta go - work."  
>Maura let Jane free and looked after her, smiling.<p>

"It's Perfect" she whispered to herself.

In the afternoon Jane was speaking with Korsak and Frost about their latest case.

" His real name is John Ross, but he demands to be called Indiana Jones. This nickname developed as he begun to create basements with a lot of entrapments and underground ways in which he haunted several vistims to dead." Korsak explained.

"Sounds...rediculous."

"...but tricky..." added Frost to Janes comment.

"Okay, how big is his basement?" Jane questioned seriously using her hands to demonstrate the basement.

" Its an old factory building...so it has a lot of ways and floors."  
>Jane and Frost looked with their mouths open at Korsak.<p>

"And how the heck did they find out that there was something going on there?"

"Little boys, Jane. They were playing too far away from home."

Frost was breathing out: "Thank God nothing happened to them..."  
>Korsak looked at him like he acclaimed, before he was going ahead:<p>

"I want us to enter in every door and watching out for signs and noises. Everyone will get a little GPS in case you will get lost. And of course a specialist for entrapments which will analyze the ways before you'll walk them."

It was 9 in the evening, when Jane and Maura sitting around the island in Mauras house, having a glass of wine. Jane told Maura about this new mission tomorrow.

" I'm gonna come with you," Maura set up.

"You're not - too dangerous."  
>Jane drunk her whole glass of wine in one gulp.<p>

"Jane, you need to enjoy the wine!"

"I did."

Maura moaned reproachful.  
>Then she tried to light up the mood, which is obviously down this evening.<p>

"So, lets be happy and drink on us - one year!"  
>She liftet up her glass in the air, while Jane hasty grabbed the bottle of wine to refill her glass.<p>

"On us!" she smiled and watched Maura drinking her wine.  
>Maura noticed that Jane was not drinking but watching her. Daydreaming.<p>

"Jane? Everythings okay?"

Mauras voice catched her back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking about us."  
>She gave Maura a warm look, with a beginning smile on her face.<br>Now Maura was totally catched into that beautiful look and tried to read her eyes.  
>Jane glanced at Mauras hands laying on the Island to check if she could cover them with her hands.<br>So she layed her hands on Mauras and looked in her eyes again.

"Maura, even if I am not always showing it - you are more important to me than you think you are. I am..." she digressed from her eyes to their hands.

" I am incredibly glad, that I met you."

"Agh, Jane..." Maura smiled emberassed.

"No I am not kidding, Maura. Thank you for being my friend."

"Your best friend!" added Maura.

Jane answered with a happy smile. Yeah, obviously Jane was just happy.  
>Its just so easy being best friends. When she is thinking about all the bad relationships and the problems she had with men she loved. Its better to have a best friend all your live.<br>You don't need to get married. But kids...okay you can adopt them. Maybe with your best friend!  
>Jane jerked as she found herself thinking about adopting a child with Maura.<br>Why the hell was she thinking about such a crap. She was laughing about herself and Maura looked strangely at her but didnt ask what was going on.

"Maura, do you want to adopt kids with me?" Jane finally asked, but wasnt really honest about it.  
>Maura, of course, took it seriously:<p>

"With you? Why?" she asked confused.  
>"I mean...okay, adopting a child is a really good thing and I appreciate you for this thought, Jane. You would be one of a million, who is saving a childs live somewhere out there..."<p>

"Okay, never mind, Maura, I'm gonna ask Frost!" interruped Jane laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening was passing by, it became night and the two friends were sitting on Mauras couch watching TV. Well, actually the TV was just turned on for two sleeping people.  
>Jane was sitting on the couch like a wet sack of potatoes, her mouth a little opened, in her left hand an almost emptyed bottle of beer.<br>Mauras beautiful head was lying on her right leg, the rest of her body huddled on the couch.  
>She was holding the remote control close to her breast.<br>It moved with every slow beat of her heart and every calm breath of her lungs.  
>The bottle in Janes hand began to move because her hand was loosing the strength to hold the bottle anymore. It finally fell on the carpet with a hollow noise.<br>Jane winced and awoke. Her left hand immediatly found the way to her eyes rubbing them awake.  
>With a few very bad groanings she turned her head to the right, where Maura was laying, still sleeping very relaxed.<br>Her thin lips were closed and you can even see her cute little dimples when she was sleeping.  
>Jane began to smile like Maura was the sweetest baby ever and whiped a strand of her curled hair out of her face.<p>

"Maura!" she whispered.

"Maaaauuuuuraaaa - wake up, honey, my right leg is asleep."  
>Mauras eyebrows shrugged an Jane was rollling her eyes.<p>

"Maura c'mon!" she whispered a little more intensive now.  
>No reaction.<p>

"Gosh, are you kidding me."  
>She moved her arms under Mauras body and tried to push her in a sitting postion.<p>

"Jane...Jane...what are you doing..." Maura moaned.

"Going in my bed now. Its 2 in the morning and we've got that big mission tomorrow, you know?"  
>She was stretching her body while talking to that drowsy woman sitting with wild hair in the couch.<p>

"You can stay here - what's the problem?"

"I dont want to sleep here every night I feel like I pay the rent for nothing."

Maura tried to find enough energy to stand up and walking in front of Jane.  
>She was wrapping her hand around the wrist of the clueless brown-haired and pulling her into her bedroom.<p>

"I love it so much to have someone here overnight."

"Just someone or "me" ?" Jane joked.

"My best friend" Maura corrected herself and pointed with her hand on the bed to encourage Jane to crawl inside.

"I gotta clean up my kitchen and then we can start our sleepover." she says while she was leaving her bedroom and added screaming:  
>"On our anniversary-day!"<br>Jane helped herself by picking out some pajamas outta Mauras closet and put them on.  
>She turned off the lights and left the door open for Maura who was loading her dishwasher and throwing the beer-bottles in the trash.<br>Then she was going into her dressing room and slipped in her silk pajamas which Jane called a "going-out-dress for old, rich and oh, so sniffy people".  
>As she entered in her bedroom Jane looked like she was sleeping so she closed the door gently and layed down carefully next to her.<br>"Maura..."

Surprised that Jane is yet awake Maura was turning her head and looked at her. She was staring at the ceiling.  
>"Whats up?"<p>

" I need your advice..."

"Sure."

"Its about Dean." she paused.  
>"He is...you know...at first I never thought that I would ever feel something for him."<p>

"And now you do?"

"I thought he would be just a friend to me because I really liked him and I didn't want to mess it all up by getting together with him."

"So what are yu going to do?"

"Thats what I wanted to ask you."  
>Maura turned back on her bag and stared at the ceiling aswell.<p>

"Well, when you really , really, absolutely love someone and you think that he might be the one who can make you happy every morning when he wakes up next to you, every evening that he is holding you, every day that he is on your side, even though he is just in your head...  
>Then you should prefer that insteadt of friendship."<p>

"But I always prefer friendship..."

"But this is not gonna be a friendship anymore since you ever discovered feelings for him. Its gonna be very difficult to stay friends then."  
>Jane silenced for a few minuites thinking about Mauras words. She was playing with her fingers on her stomach like something was really catching her thoughts.<p>

"Let me come with you tomorrow, Jane."

"I don't wanna get you in any danger. When something happens to you I could never forgive myself."

"Jane I am not your daughter, I am a grown up person... aaaand I used to practice some asian types of martial art. In addition to that - I can be a great help to vet in case there is someone stuck in an entrapment."

"Okay listen Maura - you can stay with one of the entrapment-specialists to observe the floor."

The crew was collecting in front of an old quadratic building in the middle of a closed factory area. Korsak was standing in front of the group and gave them directions how to get through the mission.  
>The entrapment-specialists were already inside and checked the first floors.<p>

"Okay guys! Group A on entrance A, grup B entrance B and so on - you know what to do.  
>Jane you are going with group C and Frost is coming with you."<br>Jane nodded her head and turned to Maura.

" You are staying with him - "  
>She pulled one of the specialists out of the crowd.<p>

"His name is...?"

"Ash..." he answered unsecure.

"Maura is staying with Ash." she sxplained.

"You two are getting friends now and doing nothing but standing in the floor, observing."  
>Jane was pushing them together and left with Frost.<br>Faltering Maura was looking at the man with the khaki colored uniform and his fitting cap.

The building was old and dark inside. The electricy was not working, the color of the steel-walls was chipping off, there were wet puddles and lots of damaged doors along the floors.  
>Jane and Frost were turning in a left floor now while Maura, the specialist and an officer stayed to observe if someone would going to follow them.<br>After a while, Maura let her look swiping around the area until her eyes stopped at a little bone laying on the doorsill.

"There is a bone. I am not sure but it looks quite human. I would say its a Zygomatic bone."  
>The two men were looking at the doorsill Maura pointed her finger on.<p>

"Okay..." commented the specialist and looked at the officer to see if he has any idea of what Maura is talking about.

"Its a medium small bone in the human skull right next to the nose and the eye. Its also called the cheekbone."

"Right. Right."  
>The Officer was pretending to know excactly what she was talking about.<p>

"Now you should put that in am evidence bag, officer."  
>Maura was getting closer to the door and carefully pushed it open with her fingertips.<br>The boys were standing behind her looking interested in the room which was hiding behind the door.

"Okay we've got a body."  
>Maura set up while her eyes were falling down in a corner of the dark room.<br>There was a half rotten body of a woman.  
>Maura grabbed the walkie talkie of the officer.<p>

"Jane? Can you hear me?" she whispered.

"Maura? what are you doing!" Jane frizzed.

"Got a body here. How far are you from us?"

"Not that. Its so slowly when these specialist are checking...whatever, will be there in 2 minuites."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane arrived on her tiptoes.

"Maura, wheres the body?"

"Its right here, Jane."

Maura was squatting on the doorsill and waited for Jane.  
>She was stopping next to Maura and looked at the specialist.<p>

"Ash, right?"  
>He nodded.<p>

"Did you check this room for entrapments?"

"Yup."  
>Jane took a breath before she offered Maura her hand to help her up.<p>

"Alright. Lets check the body and inform Korsak."  
>Maura straightened her skirt and teetered after Jane.<br>In that Moment a wall fell down behind them and blocked the entrance with a loud noise.  
>The women turned frightened around, Jane run immediatly against the door trying to open it.<br>She scanned it hasty with her hands.

"No no no no no NO!"  
>She slapped her hands on that fall-door that it was vibrating.<p>

"I thought he checked it!" she screamed and looked at Maura as if it was her blame.  
>Behind the door she was recognizing the spiteful laughter from Ash, it was vanishing as he was going away.<p>

"Stay here, you bastard!"  
>She slapped the door again.<p>

"Okay okay..."  
>Jane lifted up her hands to her head to calm herself down.<br>She was going in circles.

"I am gonna call Korsak - he will get us outta here."  
>Her left hand tried to grab her walkie talkie but it stopped as it was touching the place on her hip where it supposed to be.<br>Maura looked at her with a requesting look.

"He took it, right?"  
>Jane answered with a sharp look full of hate and she begun to breathe like an upset bull.<p>

"That son of a bitch!"

"Are we catched in one of his entrapments now?"

"No Maura, open the pink door behind you, it is leading to disney land."  
>Maura was about to turn around as Jane shouted:<br>"You are NOT turning around, Maura!"

"Don't always make fun of me..." said Maura miffed and started to check at the body while Jane was checking the walls.  
>She was going around the light-grey room and scanned the walls with her flashlight from ground to top.<p>

"Maura, can you please hold the flashlight on that point? I gotta check something."

"Of course."

"You see that?"  
>Maura hold the flashlight on the wall where Jane was pushig with both her hands against.<p>

"Yeah - it moves."

"There may be a room behind. Hopefully the exit."

"Look here Jane."  
>Maura was pointing the light on another point, 3 feet next to the other.<p>

"Check if it moves, too."  
>Jane did and it moved.<p>

"Alright. I am pushing this point and youre gonna push yours. Perhaps it will open then."

"Have you been an entrapment specialist in your former life?"

"No but my father used to have something like that in his room to hide some important documents. Lets push it now."  
>The girls pushed that piece of the wall forward and forward and forward until they were building something like a new floor.<p>

"It stopped. What are we going to do now?"

"It probably turns around now. Thats what my fathers does."

"But...it...doesnt..."

"Patience! We have to press our bodies against it that we can turn around WITH the wall into the room which is behind it."

"And then?"

"Trying to turn it around..." Maura answered like everybody would know that.

''I always wonder how incredibly intelligent you are, Maura."  
>Both were leaning against the wall and turning it carefully around.<br>In fact, there was a room behind it. As they turned into it Jane run to the walls and checked them for doors. She checked them twice. She became nervous while Maura was watching her from the center of the room which was only lighten up by both of their flashlights.

"Maura," Jane began with the most serious face expression ever " this is even more bad than the other room we were into."  
>Maura looked shocked into her dark eyes.<p>

"This room has no doors. It could be in the middle of this building, cutting no floors. We never know. This Mr. John 'Indiana Jones' Ross is spending his whole live building the best entrapments ever and I hate it that I have to say that."

"It will be alright."  
>Maura stepped closer to her but Jane laughed dispiteous.<p>

"If they ever gonna find us - yeah..."

"Okay..." said Maura and was folding her Jacket on the floor.

"Lets sit down on my jacket and talk about live and love."

"Maura youre way too optimistic."  
>She was laughing at her.<p>

"And that makes you so sweet, you goofy one."  
>Jane sat down on Mauras jacket and leaned against the wall.<p>

"So what are you waiting for Maura, lets talk about live and love."  
>Maura smiled and sat down next to Jane, laying her head on her shoulder.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY FOR THE BREAK - MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN...I should never ever drink beer while I am writing :/

"Tell me about Dean. Whats going on with him?" she paused.

"And you..."

"I don't know..." Jane moaned and breathed out loud.

She turned her head quickly and looked at Maura.

"Tell me about your love life!"

"Why don't you wanna speak about him? I am your best friend, you can tell me everything, cause that's what's friends are for, right? And even if I don't have a lot of experience with that - I try to be a good friend, Jane."

"You are, Maura, no worries. You are. It's just...we're caught in that f... Entrapment and it is not really looking incredibly good, thatare will be saved soon..."

"Are you scared?"

"Of course I am scared, Maura!"

Jane almost yelled at her.

"Aren't you?"

"Its funny, but I am very calm...it's like a dream, where you know, that nothing could happen."

"Okay, so I am trying to tell you the truth now, just in case you would be too surprised,when you realize, that we perhaps never gonna see the sunlight again."

"What?" interrupted Maura.

"So you think..."

"Yup."

"It's just...always when I am with you in a bad situation, it is going to end happy. It's you. I trust you. I am not scared with you. You are my bodyguard, Jane." Maura smiled about that statement. Bodyguard. But it's the best way to describe Jane. She is so protectable. Maura wonders if Jane would protect anyone like she protects Maura.

Jane caught herself smiling at Maura.

"And you are the only person who can make me smile while I am caught in an entrapment, where nearlynot one could ever find us."

"I am sure, someone will find us."

"That's what you wish...Maura. But sometimes you have to face the truth and expect the worst."

"Really? So you think we're gonna end up dead?"

Maura begun to get a panic face expression and was still hoping that Jane was just kidding, like always.

As an answer of that, Jane digged her face in her hands and nodded.

After a few minutes of silence they both frightened by a noise.

"Did that come from that wall in front of us? " Jane asked the doctor.

" I guess..."

Maura stand up and pressed her ear on that wall as the noise were coming back and the wall moved an inch. She jumped back.

"Maura, what happened?"

"The wall is moving, it's moving! " she said hasty and couldn't breath right.

"What do you mean?"

"Adam not really sure...but if it is moving one inch..."

The noise interrupted Maura. She turned around quickly. The wall moved again.

"What the hell!" screamed Jane and jumped up.

She slapped her hand against the wall, her face was signed from her fear.

"It's gonna squeeze us til death..." Maura Mumbled and Jane dramatically looked at her, breathing like a bull, her eyes filled with tears.

"Maura..." she whined.

Maura Pulled her close to her body and hugged her.

"Shhh...it will be alright..."

Everyone could hear that Mauradidn't really believed in what she said. even her eyes were fillining with tears.


End file.
